Star Wreck VI: In the Pirkinning
Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning started off with the newly established P-Fleet warping into a remote region of space. They approached an anomaly, identified as a "maggot hole" (a parody of the worm hole). On the bridge of the C.P.P. Potkustartti (the name means Kickstart), Captain James B. Pirk (Samuli Torssonen) reminisced about the events up to the point where the previous movie, Star Wreck V: Lost Contact, ended. Due to unfortunate circumstances Pirk ended up stranded on Earth at the end of the 20th century with his spaceship destroyed. His crew dispersed and went underground to avoid changing Earth's history. Years later, however, Pirk realized that Earth's history did not develop as expected since the first contact with the Vulgars had not led to mankind conquering space. Instead the Vulgars got corrupted by rock star Jeffrey Cochbrane, who sold their spaceship to the Russians. So Pirk took matters into his own hands and met with his old crew members Commander Dwarf (Timo Vuorensola) and Commander Info (Antti Satama). Together they devised a plan to ensure that humans acquire space travel technology. They located the spaceship of the vulgars and gained the trust of the Russian president, this enabled them to build the spaceship C.P.P. Kickstart and subsequently the P-Fleet. Due the ships' superior technology Pirk ultimately gained control over the Earth and became its emperor. Sergey Fukov's encounter with the maggot hole inspired Pirk to desire further conquest. He took the fleet through the maggot hole to a parallel universe, in which history had taken a different path, leading to Babylon 5-like technology. Pirk revealed his plans to conquer the parallel universe to Captain Johnny K. Sherrypie, the commander of the Babel 13 (which resembles the Babylon 5 space station). The two sides battled, and Babel 13's fleet was devastated. Sherrypie surrendered to the P-Fleet's forces and lured Pirk and the Kickstart's''security detail with promises of shore leave and sexual encounters with the Babel 13's female personnel. Sherrypie and his crew later tried to execute Pirk, but he and his men escaped. Battle resumed with the arrival of the ''Excavator, commanded by Festerbester. In a bitter fight, the P-Fleet suffered considerable loss, and the Excavator inflicted heavy damage on the Kickstart. Crippled, the Kickstart was set on a collision course, and the bridge personnel evacuated to Fukov's ship, the C.P.P. Kalinka. The destructive force of the Kickstart ramming the Excavator on the edge of a twist core split (a parody of Star Trek's warp core breach), along with the Kalinka destroying the Excavator's bridge, destroyed Pirk's flagship. The remaining five P-Fleet ships moved in on Babel 13, preparing to destroy it, only to learn that Sherrypie's security officer Mikhail Garybrandy (Jari Ahola) had primed the station's reactor to blow up. The blast destroyed the other ships, but the Kalinka escaped through the maggot hole, spiraling out of control and crashing into what appears to be ice age Earth. Pirk, Info and Dwarf beamed down to safety as the ship crashes. The ending mirrored Pirk's initial predicament: he was stranded without a ship during an uneventful time in history. Info suggested he go into power save mode and stop the fleet from ever leaving, thus saving Pirk and the rest of P-Fleet. The camera then panned into Earth's orbit, showing the debris of the remaining P-Fleet, suggesting that they were in the future, not the past.